I think i'm in love with an android!
by trunksx18
Summary: In the process of fighting the androids #17 and #18 Trunks falls in love with the sexy,strong blonde beauty. Keep in mind that Trunks has come back from the past and is older now and has long hair. Trunks/18. will be a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**I think i'm in love with an android! **

Summary: In the process of fighting the androids #17

and #18 Trunks falls in love with the sexy,strong blonde

beauty.(Keep in mind Trunks has come back from the

past and is 20 now and also has long hair. Trunks/18)

1.Confusion

''There they are.'' Trunks said as he sensed androids 17 and

18's energy while they were attacking a small city on Earth.

Trunks flew as fast as he could to get to the androids before

they hurt anymore people. He arrived at the scene and landed

right in front of both androids before they could blast another

building.

''So we meet again boy, i see you've done some growing up

but you're still no match for us.'' 17 said in a very arrogant

tone.

''Let's show him some new tricks 17'' 18 said as she ran to

punch Trunks but to her surprise he blocked it easily and

kicked her in her stomach sending her flying into a buiding

which soon turned to dust once she hit into it.

''mmmh'' 18 said under her breath as she was picking herself up

''i like a strong man.'' She didn't think Trunks heard but he did

and smirked to himself silently.

'_Let me show her what i can do' _he thought. He rushed towards

18 while 17 just watched on secretly hoping 18 would make a

comeback because he knew Trunks had gotten stronger he

just didn't know how much.

Trunks rammed into 18 from behind and grabbed her by the

waist. ''getting frisky are we?'' 18 said as she lifted her foot

to kick Trunks but to no avail, he caught it at the last minute

and swung her into the air.

''It's your turn 17 i need to regain my stamina'' she said out of

breath. 17 didn't need to be told twice he charged at Trunks

and even landed a punch on him. At that very moment Trunks

went Super Saiyan and his golden aura knocked 17 back.

17 was not ready to give up just yet he charged at Trunks

again but only this time was met with an energy blast from

the super saiyan.

Trunks wanted to end this quick becuase he wanted no

interference by 17 when he fought 18. He flew into the

sky and prepared his finish buster to his surprise 18

just watched on.

He seen 17 roll over onto his back, he knew this was his

chance he hollered FINISH BUSTER! and shot the blast

at 17 killing him instantly.

The real surprise was when 18 started to clap and said

''Now you have to deal with me the same person who killed

your father and all your little weakling friends.'' ''Fuck you''

Trunks said out of anger. ''That's fine with me.'' 18 said

seductively.

Trunks thought about the crush he had developed on 18

ever since he was younger. He couldn't remember how

many times he thought of fucking 18 and how many wet

dreams he had.

She knew he had a crush on her for a while now and she

secretley liked him too that's why she flirted with him as

much as she did. ''Let's go 18 I don't have time for your

games.'' ''As you wish.'' 18 said as charged at him. He

dodged her.

She turned around to meet him face to face. She planted

a kiss on his lips. He was shocked to say the least but he

had to focus on the task at hand, he punched her in the

stomach she landed on the ground.

He prepared the finishing blast aboe his head, but couldn't

throw it. He looked into her eyes and thought about how

great it would be if 18 were good and they were together.

He just couldn't stand it anymore he flew away very confused

about his feelings. 18 was even more confused watching as

he flew away. She loved him as crazy as that might sound and

she was going to make him hers no matter what...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Dragonball Z but damn i wish did!

Chapter 2: Pure Lust

18 sat in sat in her and 17's home just watching television. It was funny really you wouldn't think

2 deadly androids would care much about having a place to sleep at night. You'd probably think they'd just terrorize people 24/7.

Part of that is almost true really, 17 spent more time torturing and hurting people than she did.

But he was gone now so she didn't have to worry about him teasing her for being soft.

''Mmh I wonder what lavenders doing'' she said to herself. What! What was this? why couldn't she

get him off of her mind for just a second, I mean it wasn't too long ago that she wanted nothing

more but to him anyway. It also wasn't too long ago that she had a dream about them being together and having crazy,sweaty sex and dear she say it even a baby.

He had grown a lot since the last time she saw him and she was definately more attracted to him than ever before. She decided that all this sitting around was doing her no good, she took to the sky

hoping to find a nice place where she could go for a little walk. She knew this would be hard seeing that her and her twin destroyed a lot of Earth, but surprisigly she did find a nice place. It was a forest with lush green trees and had a pathway that would make certain she wouldn't get lost.

She wondered how she and her twin missed this place but she was glad they did. She knew if 17 had found it he would have blown it to smitherines the second he laid eyes on it.

She was walking not paying attention to anything in particular when she bumped someone, someone all too familar lavender or Trunks rather. She never called him by his name anyway so it didn't matter.

''What are you doing here'' He said trying to sound angry. This was one of the few places on Earth untouched by the androids and he didn't want anyone ruining it.

''MYOB will ya can't a girl go for a walk without being interrogated'' She snapped back. She decided not to bring up the subject of him sparing her it would put her in a very uncomfortable spot she didn't want to feel vulnerable.

''Not if the girl is a killer cyborg'' Trunks said almost making it sound like common knowledge.

''Just move out of my way'' 18 said as she tried to push Trunks out of the way but instead was grabbed by her waist.

_I hate it when he touches me there it makes me hot. She thought to herself._

''You're not going anywhere, not until i return the favor'' He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly he kissed her, she was shocked but kissed him back. Nothing but pleasure

going through both of their bodies. Once they pulled apart Trunks broke the silence

he knew would over take them.

''You're a good kisser'' He said unsure of what to say.

''You shouldn't be surprised she said ''but i'm better in the bedroom.''

With this she left leaving Trunks stunned for a full 5 minutes. He had to have her. Her body. Her everything.


End file.
